


Breathless, Helpless

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Asthenophilia, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Breathplay, Bruises, Carotid Compression, Come Marking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub, Fainting, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Dynamics, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Short, Strangulation, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to get there faster, but Ron has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless, Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Though I got the initial bunny from a conversation with redsnake05, the actual content of this story is all me. No, there has been no bad influence, I always was that kinky, down deep. :D

It’s summer, and the heat is cloying. It winds around the pair of us like a thick blanket; the sticky air making the sweat pour down our bodies in rivulets and our hair hang in damp, limp tendrils around our faces.

Harry swears as I change angle slightly, as my body rubs and squeezes his cock a different way. I’m riding him slowly, lifting my body up and down, spearing myself over and over again.

“You’re killing me,” he groans hoarsely.

I smile wolfishly in return. He doesn’t have any patience, but he loves it when I draw it out. He’s told me so, in the aftermath, time and time again, when I’ve made him limp and pliant, when he’s screamed so hard that his voice is scratchy and rough for days.

Me? I haven’t even touched myself yet, though my cock is throbbing, and my bollocks feel like lead weights. Little spatters and dribbles of my precome are drizzled across Harry’s belly, like honey. I could grab my cock and bring myself off in three short strokes. It’d be brilliant. It’s always brilliant. But that’s not what I want. Not tonight. My hands remain quiescent, resting lightly on my upper thighs as I work the length of him from root to tip with my body alone.

I can see he’s trying to hold himself back, to keep to the pace I’m setting. I clench briefly, and he lets out a deep moan, his hips moving up in a handful of sharp, quick thrusts before he regains control.

I shake my head and tut, but squeeze him again. This time, he only thrusts twice, but much firmer; his thighs slapping my arse loudly, the head of his cock jarring against my prostate. Another sticky thread of fluid breaks off and paints his skin when my cock jerks in response. I worry my bottom lip firmly between my teeth to keep in an exclamation, and Harry sucks in a deep breath at the sight.

“Please…” he begs.

“You want me?” I say, slowing the friction to a maddening inch per second. “Fucking you fast? Making you come harder than you’ve ever come in your life?”

“Fuck, yes,” Harry gasps, his self control unraveling before my eyes.

That’s when I lean forward, wrap my hands around his throat and squeeze.

His eyes widen in shock, and his hands scrabble impotently at my biceps, at my wrists, his blunt nails scratching my skin. My lip curls into a sneer, and I drink in the desperation in his eyes, his face, flooded with colour. I’m riding him hard, no holding back, and I can hear my own breathy grunts. Despite Harry’s struggles against me, he’s slamming up into me frantically, his body taking over. His mouth opens and shuts automatically in beautiful, vulnerable gasps, as he gulps futilely for air like a fish out of water. His body arches up beneath mine even as his eyes roll back in his head, his lashes fluttering down to rest upon his cheeks. 

Harry’s cock is still twitching inside me when I release him to sit back on my heels and bring myself off. Orgasm hits me almost instantly, my come striping his torso as he lies prone beneath me. It’s the best one I’ve had in forever, so powerful it robs me of my voice. My climax is just as silent as his was; my mouth an ecstatic O as my body trembles and jerks for the best part of a minute.

I slide awkwardly off to lie beside Harry; his cock slipping from me. He could be asleep. A prince asleep for a hundred years, just waiting for a kiss. I give in and nuzzle up under his chin, laying a feathery, light peck on the thumbprint darkening to purple right where his pulse leaps.

He sniggers weakly at me.

“What?” I protest.

“You,” he scoffs, without opening his eyes. “You try to pretend you’re so tough and mean, but once you come, all you want to do is _cuddle_.”

I huff softly, feigning offence. Harry raises a clumsy, limp hand to pat my shoulder, cup my cheek.

“All right then?” I ask, coyly, lapping gently at that bruise that marks him as _mine_.

“You know it was,” Harry says. I can feel him smiling when he kisses my forehead. “You always want flattery, too. Shall I start rating our fucks out of ten? Points taken off for poor dismount, for example?”

I make a grumpy sound, and worry his earlobe gently with my teeth. He laughs, pulling me closer to him.

“It was fantastic,” he says softly. “Now, get some sleep.”

Obediently, I close my eyes and settle against him with a sigh. Lassitude steals over me swiftly, and sleep is not far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> There are surprisingly few resources that talk sensibly and in detail about breath play. Most simply have a line or two that equates to 'dangerous, people die'. But how are people supposed to practice safely, without some kind of information? If they're going to do it anyway, then surely it's better to be informed than to just jump in and potentially hurt themselves, or somebody else?
> 
> Fortunately, I found a comprehensive guide, compiled by someone who came onto the BDSM scene, got interested in breath play, found the gaping void where there should have been resources, and spent the next God-only-knows-how-many-months immersed in medical, forensic and scientific works to produce something that a layman can read and understand.
> 
> Unfortunately, those resources seem to no longer exist on the web. The links are all broken from my original posting, and Vamp Ire, the author, seems to have removed their articles and blog (bdsmvampire @ wordpress). It's possible some of it still exists via webarchive and the Wayback Machine, but likely, there are other, equally good resources that have been published since 2008. So have a look, there'll be something out there.


End file.
